Night Fall
by sirensoundwave
Summary: No one should be more afraid of a sidekick than the hero they were associated with. A younger version of their mentor they may be, they were suppose to be less threatening to face. It wasn't how things were supposed to work. It just wasn't natural. Then again, neither is Roy... M for blood and disturbing behavior. Slash, mildly lime scented. Now a series of connected one shots.
1. Night Fall

Er... I have no explanation for this other than plot bunny that escaped. Having some writer's block on my other fics so I decided to go with an idea that wouldn't leave me be from a different genre. Saw this movie that made me think about vampires. Roy can be scary when he wants. So... here we are.

Anxious to know how I did with this. Enjoy.

Plot and very minor OCs alone mine. All else property of DC, Warner Bros and a host of people that ain't me. Characters borrowed for my own amusement.

*Night Fall*

It made no sense. None at all.

A man was going insane trying to find an explanation for why he was running for his life. Rather, a random thug named Mason was sweating bullets as he hauled ass though the dimly lit back streets of the metro area. Star City was not where freaky shit like this happened. Of course there was crime but nothing...supernatural ever happened here. No this was more up Gotham's alley where nightmares were very real in the form of homicidal monsters and a big black bat. After all everyone in the underground heard stories and rumors. But that's all they were right?

Obviously not. He tangled with the Joker on a regular basis and won most of the time, got out of inescapable situations constantly and made grown men incontinent just by casting his shadow. The jury was still out as to whether or not he was a really a man or something worse but Batman was supposed to be the boogieman of the Justice League. Not a freaking side kick. Certainly not the Robin Hood knock-off's kid.

There he admitted it. He was running scared because he had just witnessed something disturbing enough to make him forget about the heist he had set out to pull in favor of self preservation. Like a scene from some horror movie.

Starting the night out like any other well paying gig, Mason first met his accomplice. He'd hooked up with a specialist in structural design, the take would be split 50/50...if they both got away. The guarantee that the other would squeal like a distressed pig should they be left behind and/or captured was like insurance. Insurance that they'd both made it out of the bank unscathed, not that one would live long enough to collect his share. No honor among thieves as they say.

He came up behind the pair without a sound. All that alerted them to his presence was the obscuring of the moon's light as they set up to pick the lock on the ventilation system exhaust. Both whipped around to reveal a figure looming behind them. The time between drawing his gun and being introduced to the other side of the rooftop was a blur. Shaking his head, his vision cleared enough to see what happened.

Red and black spandex. Black domino mask. Quiver of arrows and a bow on his back. The stupid hat was gone but it was easy to identify their assailant. Speedy. Well, it was Red Arrow now seeing as he'd split from the blond archer. Whatever. Just meant he was without back up. Two full grown hoods against one kid. Arrows verses bullets. Even though he could see his gun too far away to reach, what career crook didn't keep a spare?

Dennis on the other hand avoided the kid's grasp and fires his own weapon. Direct hit to the shoulder.

"Ow."

Calm. Too calm a response comes from the young man. He looks down at his bloody wound as if he'd been hit with a spitball instead of a bullet. Before their eyes, the skin knit itself back together as the slug clattered to the ground by his feet. And Mason's partner drops his gun in shock.

"That wasn't very nice." A hand surged forward, gripped the stunned man's hair, twisted and pulled; all in one fluid motion. As the now headless body slumps backward, the Crimson Archer allowed the blood dripping from the detached skull to coat his free hand.

The red head proceeded to drop the body part and bring his sticky fingers to his lips. Licking the digits clean like a child licking syrup from his fingers, he tilted his head and frowned. A look of disgust playing on his features.

"Not nearly as sweet as the boys. Tch, low-lifes taste like stale candy. I know you're still there. Your heart is racing like a rabbit on speed." He turned to Mason's hiding place. In the time it took for the event to play out, he'd scrambled to hide behind the stairwell exit door. "Hows about I give you a head start? Make it to Arcadia Ave and I won't kill you." His voice is cruel and taunting all at once. The playful lilt followed by a light chuckle makes the offer even more frightening.

So now the desperate perp was a block away from the safe zone and panting like a dog. Four blocks and a municipal park later, he could see the bent sign that read Arca only a few yards away, the last few letters obscured by the condition. He had a chance! Capes didn't go back on their word. No matter how scary they were.

That hope faded as his jacket collar was yanked back hard enough to make him fall on his ass.

"Oh, too _bad_. You were _soo_ close too." That voice purred. With hot breath against his ear, his swears his heart stopped. Pulling away, a face with an amused smirk was inches from his own.

Shnk!

A green arrow embedded itself in the wall beside them. Maybe he was saved. He could see green tights out of the corner of his eye. The demon rolled his eyes, snarling as he stood back up. Seeing those inhumanly sharp canines bared wasn't doing anything for the man's peace of mind though.

"I'm hungry. Haven't fed in two days, GA. Go away."

"You'll kill him Red."

"And who's fault would that be? You locked me up for two days and just happened to forget tonight. The Bat and Flash kept Robin and KF away too." Red Arrow hissed turning to face the new arrival.

"It's not like I tried to starve you. You were in there with something to, geh, drink. Besides, whatever you did to those two, it's not right dammit! Using mind control to make your friends your slaves-"

"The hell I have! They let me bite them. How was I supposed to know they'd like it?! Where the fuck are you going?!" Red Arrow barked and Mason froze mid crawl. It appears he wasn't forgotten in the heat of the exchange. Swallowing on reflex, despite his mouth being dry, he slowly turned around.

"Y-you tore Dennis apart b-but you're gonna, gonna eat me?!" Mason at least wanted to know why before he met his gruesome end. Bravery? No, not really. More like why not, about to die anyhow.

"You didn't...oh god..." The older man drew in a breath, praying this wasn't happening.

"Ugh. Your stupid friend is fine. He's unconscious in a puddle of his own piss. Don't look at me that way GA! He's still blacked out on the roof. It was just a glamour I swear." The red head snapped. "Fear and adrenaline makes them at least taste better."

"I can't believe I'm listening to my former side- partner discuss the palatability of human blood." The older hero failed to suppress a shudder. "Look, Batman's gonna work something out that doesn't involve you hypnotizing or murdering people."

"I said I didn't-! Grr! In the mean time, I'm starving now. I've gone through the trouble of catching someone and I intend to follow through."

"Listen to yourself! You just admitted to the intention of draining a man dry to sate your own thirst."

"I'm aware of what I said. Eh?"

Mason used this second argument to run full stop down the street. Heh, the kid could eat the old man for all he cared. As long as he got away, it didn't matter to him.

"Oof!" He smacked into what felt like a brick wall. Clutching his nose with his eyes closed he cursed. "Sonnuva bitch!"

"I said, I'm **hungry**."

Should have known he wasn't that damned lucky.

Oliver got there just in time to see his adopted son release the limp body. Blood dribbled down his chin. In morbid fascination, he watched the ginger wipe it away then suck his finger clean. Contentment, bordering on ecstasy, expressed by half lidded eyes. The deep groan released from his throat.

"Those blood packs were too bland, it's not the same as live prey." Roy stretched a bit, as if a dying man wasn't crumpled before him. "Let me know if Bats figures out a 'better' way. I could always visit the boys, they really don't mind after all. Later Ollie."

Now alone on the street, Green Arrow tried to get himself together.

"Uhnnnn..."

Not quite alone but semantics weren't in play here.

It was just as creepy when the Dark Knight vanished into the night. But at least he could be sure his co worker wasn't out hunting for a victim to drain the life out of. He was reasonably sure any how. The boy he loved like a son, the boy took into his home and trained to fight the good fight, had become a monster.

The archer had no idea what to do. Aside from get this guy to the hospital and pray he didn't stop breathing on the way.

*end?*

So, how was that? First published horror fic. I will definitely revisit this when I have writer's block or get inspired to do so. Reviews appreciated. Sirensoundwave out.


	2. Lies Make Everything Worse

Hey ya'll. About half way done with chapter 6 of "Why Does No One Read the Manual?" and trying to figure out the details of "Parallels" chapter 26; I have part of it written but want introduce Krishna and his servant in an effective way, shocking the hell out of everyone. (sigh). The first chapter of this got me to write what I have for those stories, hopefully this second shot will do the same.

These aren't going to be in any particular order. Just looks into my own supernatural twist on Auld Aquaintance. A twist I'll explain at some point.

Plot mine. Characters borrowed for my own amusement in an attempt to work through writer's block and sadly no profit. This might make a good Elseworlds-esque story line though... ah well.

On ward!

*Lies Make Everything Worse*

It started with a strange noise. Well several strange noises.

They were low, too low for anybody but Connor to hear. Truth be told, he had been ready to go to sleep at first, school had been so damned boring. He knew roughly 90% of the crap they taught already; benefit of growing up in the tube. He only went to spend time with Megan not related to a mission. Canary kept telling him he needed to socialize too.

His girlfriend had cheer-leading and wouldn't let him sleep on the bleachers while the Bees practiced. Something about other students thinking it's weird that he was so possessive/protective of her. He didn't really get that part. The young clone understood that Megan wasn't some object to own nor was she a helpless damsel that needed saving all the time. He just wasn't comfortable with the looks many guys gave her while wearing a short skirt and jumping around is all. Those sentiments are part of the other reason; he made a few girls nervous. Looking like he wanted to punch something or someone half the day then kinda blank the other half was...off putting. He was still getting the hang of expressing emotions other than anger okay. Just because he he looked like he was gonna hurt someone didn't mean he would.

Whatever.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, it started. The sound of passionate kissing. Gasps for air in between. Soft moans and groans. The matress creaking, sheets rustling.

He knew what they were courtesy of Wally's computer and his late night 'study sessions' on it. The speedster kept more than scientific data a games on that thing. Disadvantage of super hearing. Robin and Wally had been confined to the Cave for some reason so he figured they were watching something together. Not like they hadn't before.

Steadily, they grew louder. And the clone found his pants quite restrictive. Just like any other time they were 'studying'. Dammit.

"Ah..." That one really excited him. A breathy, pleasured moan. It was not hard to tell that was not from a video but is was hard to tell who made it at first. After some concentration, he pinpoints the sound's source. Robin's room. He's not alone, there are two other heartbeats. One is steady but one is a little weaker. Had they roped Kaldur into their session?

There's a soft sucking noise and the boy wonder mewls a little louder. The odd part is the sucking sound is intermittent, between the sound of swallowing. Like someone drinking something.

The alarm doesn't go off in Connor's head until Robin's heart rate begins to drop.

Connor rushes down the hall and is met at Robin's door by...Roy? The red head is standing in the doorway with a blank expression though his whole body is flushed. His access to the mountain was revoked, so how'd he get in?

Behind him, on the bed are both Robin and Wally. There is the sharp scent of blood but he can't see any...

Wait.

There are two small punctures on the side of Robin's neck. A thin trickle of red coming from them. Beside him, the same marks have begun to heal on Wally's. Both are naked lying in Robin's bed, the covers providing some modesty. Pulses slow, but steady. The red tint of an after glow dusted over their exposed skin. Roy was fully dressed; shirt partially buttoned, pants similarly undone.

"Thought everyone still at school." Roy said calmly, as if the state of their friends was nothing to worry about. He ignored the boy of steel's shock, not even flinching when the clone glared at him and demanded an answer.

"What did you do to them?"

"All those super senses and you can't tell? They enjoyed it, I promise." He shrugged.

No way. This only happened in those other movies Wally liked. This had to be a dream. Roy couldn't be a vampire! This is why the league didn't want them to be near the archer any more. Why didn't they fucking tell them?! He obviously used their friendship and lack of awareness against them. How could they know someone they'd known for years was now a dangerous predator if the league didn't tell them anything?!

"Don't look so shocked Conner. Pretty sure they didn't explain a thing to you guys but you had to have known these two weren't exactly gonna let it go without hearing my side. Not telling them just added to their curiosity, so they showed up at my place. One thing led to another and well..." He trailed off, amused by Connor's growing anger. Roy chuckled when his collar was roughly snatched.

"How could you take advantage of them like that?! They trusted you! _GACK! GUH-UH!_.."

"Let go of me, I let go of you, we talk like adults. Or you could continue to gag for a bit then pass out. Your choice." The red head hissed. His left hand firmly grasping Connor's windpipe...and obstructing it like a foam pool noodle caught in a bear trap. So alarmed by the fact that he was actually choking, Superboy let go of Roy. True to his word, the Crimson Archer did as well and the young Kryptonian fell to his hands and knees sputtering and gasping for air. He waited for the younger boy to regain his breath before speaking again.

The only person that should be able to hurt him like that was the man he was cloned from. Rubbing where Roy's hand had been, he wondered if still being tender meant that there was going to be a bruise later; not really having much experience with such problems. He'd heard Artemis griping about the same thing after her father tried to strangle her once. Just what the hell was Red Arrow?!

"Why does everyone assume I seduced them or some bullshit?" He grumbled. "They showed up, then wouldn't leave without answers. I was in pain, unsure how long I could keep it together with two warm bodies so close by. Robin having been bleeding from whatever you guys were doing hours earlier was not helping my will power either. So I told them. Instead of running, they offered me their blood."

"Will power didn't stop you from biting them did it?" Connor snapped from the floor, frowning up at him.

"If I can strangle you, what are the odds a kick to the face would be all that pleasant either Kent?" Roy snarked right back. "Coming clean only made Wally and Robin more determined to 'help'. Tried to shove them out and my ancient door frame cut a long gash on Wally's hand when he fought to stay in. Being an impulsive idiot, he shoved his bloody hand in my face. Next thing I know he's slumped over on the floor with a bite on his neck, and Robin is right there refusing to budge. I was too lost bloodlust to resist biting him too. You have no idea what it's like to see yourself doing something wrong and not being able to stop. Anyway, that's about when Ollie, Bats, Flash and Fate showed up and of course jumped to all the wrong conclusions."

"The whole league knows don't they." A statement, not a question.

"And even after Manhunter confirmed what I said, Fate decides to intervene. Says there is no way to tell how I might have manipulated their minds or memories. That I might have only shown him what I wanted him to see in my head too. It's in my kind's nature to be deceptive after all and now they had a real problem. Fucking troll. I see why Z hates him so much." Roy extended his hand. "So basically they started keeping Kid Flash and Robin off duty and locked up in here. Ask the League why when you call to let them know that I was here. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble for not reporting this. Tell them you guys aren't blind children and they can't keep the boys away from me now, I'll always get to them. They. Are. Mine."

After yanking the Boy of Steel to his feet, he merely stepped around him. Connor whipped around to try and stop him only to face an empty hallway. No rush of wind as he rushed off. No hum of energy as he teleported. Roy Harper was just gone before he could blink with out a sound.

He wasn't sure what he'd say exactly, but he had to contact the League. _Now_.

*end?*

This will definitely become a bunch of connected one shots about the new Roy with no real chronology. See you later, please review. Sirensoundwave out.


	3. Forgive Me Father, For I Am Sin

Hey! Okay, my computer committed suicide before I could upload the newest chapters of Parallels and Manual to my G-drive. TT_TT

It had help in the form of my lil cuzs who downloaded some stupid game...Well, now that school's started again, they have a county issued laptop to destroy instead of my desktop. I swear those stories are not dead and hope to update them by the end of the month seeing as I have to START THE FUCK OVER! Argh! Ahem, here's another chapter of this one I wrote on my G-drive to vent my frustration. Remember, updates here are usually because of writers block or resisting the urge to strangle somebody.

**Forgive me father, for I am sin...**

In the end, Fate proved useless in Batman's opinion. For all his spells, he could do nothing to cure Roy. The methods CADMUS used to make him their controllable puppet for three years had not done anything needing a cure; merely switched on a part of his biology. A part his parents had long ago suppressed with magic to escape a curse they themselves caused. When they died, the seal placed on him had begun to unravel. Strong as it was, prolonged exposure to chaos magicks eroded the binding.

Based upon what little intel they had, the League gathered that The Light knew of his true nature and intended to use him as a pawn well after the seals fully broke. The perfect assassin to hunt down and slaughter anyone who managed to escape their attempt to subvert the JLA on New Years. Blood thirsty, ruthless, able to match the Man of Steel blow for blow and damn near indestructible. Telling him was a clone (which he was not) would serve to alienate him from the other heroes and make him more likely to play into their hands.

Too bad one member knew it would be a cold day in hell when that happened and didn't feel the slightest bit inclined to let his associates in on the joke. He'd rather sit back and watch the fallout. That was something the heroes only found out because of the tabs they were keeping on Roy since his...change. Bruce stumbled upon it while reviewing the recordings one night. Too bad it was after the former protege showed up at Mt. Justice. Part of a damnable trend.

**FMFFIAS**

"You knew didn't you?" The red head didn't seem concerned at all by they Chaos Lord sitting on the balcony of his apartment as if he belonged there.

"Of course I did. Kinda surprised Nabu didn't. Old age must be gettin' to him but oh well. You don't seem that upset that I let you turn into a demon now lusting after the blood and, heh, virtue of his two closest and very much under aged friends." the witchling stroked his familiar, grinning in a manner befitting his devilish choice of hair styles.

The sun was shining behind a building just over Klarion's shoulder but it didn't really bother him except for the slight glare. Roy liked the fact that damned near every myth about vampires was just that, myth. They hunted at night merely because darkness aided their stealth, not because they could catch a wicked sunburn. Thank god he didn't sparkle like a fucking pixy either. He'd also proven invitations weren't necessary for him to enter, well any where. He could simply travel through shadows and gain access to any damn where he wanted. Be it the Mountain, or the bedrooms of his favorite speedster and bird. He'd spent a few nights just watching Wally sleep in Central and Richard at Wayne Manor. Roy always knew where the two were, something in him could just sense it. Neither mentor was aware of it though. Yet.

"I'm not isn't anything you could have done to repair a seal made in my parent's blood. Fate couldn't either. This is the result of two people damning their own child then trying to short change forces beyond their comprehension. Karma's a bitch; they died for their greed. Tch, can't believe I cried when they did. I'm pissed that you knew this would happen and kept it to yourself. I could have killed people I care about." The archer glared at him as he up ended the vodka bottle, drinking half the contents in one swig. "Least I can still get smashed."

"For all of a few short hours and after...one, two, three bottles of Everclear, is it worth the effort? Cheer up, you should be glad. For one, those pesky morals humans get so bent out of shape over mean nothing to you now. Such naughty thoughts you've been too ashamed to a own up to. Wanting to hear Baby Flash and The Boy Wonder scream your name since you first saw them, one being 13 and worse the other only 10." He purred, watching the other boy blush and shift uncomfortably on the sofa. Setting the cat that wasn't a cat down, he leaned back against the railing. The furball curled it's tail around it's feet, staring at Roy lazily.

"Three years only served to make them all the more tempting forbidden fruit. What with you being an adult and all, how scandalous." Klarion gave a look of mock horror, then laughed and ducked to avoid the empty glass container lobbed half-heartedly at his head. "The law's a bitch isn't it? All this time they've been teasing you without even knowing it, driving you insane. Now that you've marked them, both would enjoy nothing more than you plowin' em face down into a bed. Or the floor...really anywhere you felt like-."

"Shut up." Roy's eyes flashed silver, his voice taking on a raspy, distorted tone.

"Touchy, touchy. Give it a few days. The call of your submissive little thralls will be much too alluring for you to care about statutory, trust me. It's only a tiny bit weaker than the thirst and we see how long you lasted with that." The grin he gave exposed two canines far sharper than they should have been.

"What do you get out of this? It's obvious the Light has no idea what you really are."

"Duh? I get to watch the chaos on both sides go down. Was hoping the seal would shatter completely while Savage was around; wanted to see what would happen if you tore apart a man who claims to be immortal. He hasn't exactly proven it." Klarion shrugged. His eyes lost their mirth, and he frowned. "That sense of 'justice' you have is no match for your true nature. Biting them proved that. When all is said and done, it only boils down to what you want, and just how badly you want it. The same is true of all children of chaos. Not fair you don't need an anchor." He pouted.

"What is your damage?! My life is imploding and you're pissed that I don't need a flea bag to stay in this world!?"

"Grrrrrrr..." Teekl growled.

"Why do you do-gooders never see how great you have it? Your parents fucked you over by having you; so you're not human, boo-hoo. They had no idea that they'd be giving one of our kind a vessel that was native to the mortal plane. You aren't bound by anything! I'd kill to be in your shoes! You could have this world's mightiest defenders cowering before you if you wanted, stop being such a whiny bitch." The blue tinged boy snapped.

"Pot calling the kettle black. That's all you seem to do. You're way older than me with more experience and control. Not to mention I have just under two decades of following those morals to contend with _dear brother_. Forgive me if I seem terribly attached to them."

"Fine, wallow in self pity. I realize you 'love' those other capes, but I look forward to you accepting what you are, then the show can really start. I on the other hand hold no attachment to the Light. Once those fucktards cease to amuse me, I'll simply drain them dry. Listen to those urges newbie, we're born knowing much of our own ability." He snapped a finger and strolled into the portal he opened. Once again alone, the young man merely cracked the seal of another bottle and began to drink as if the other had never been there.

**FMFFIAS**

Great. Not only did Klarion know, he was one of them. And neither side suspected a thing. What's worse, this only validated what he and Barry feared since discovering Roy's condition.

That the suspended league member had always wanted their boys for less than innocent reasons. His new found status as a vampire would make it impossible to continue resisting his urges. The evidence was several floors above the Batcave sleeping peacefully. The actual bite was gone, replaced by an intricate, inky black design that covered the entire left side of his neck. It looked like one of those tribal tattoos people were so fond of these days, only with more curves and sharper angles. It fanned from the original mark like ivy creeping along the side of a building in the days since he that incident at Young Justice HQ. It now covered his entire shoulder and crept down to the middle of his back. The expansion stopped with the edges of the design reaching the curve of his jaw, going all the way up to his hair line. No magic would hide it, Zatanna had been zapped when she cast a concealment spell on it. Only make up or intense concentration on Richard's part made it go away.

His own son was one of the young archer's thralls, a human bound to a vampire's soul by blood and lust. The strange pattern on his skin was a brand of sorts. And as much as he hated to admit it, his son may no be longer human either; but something dark and supernatural. His skin had lost a lot of it's color, making him glow eerily in the moon light cast on his bed. His lips were a vibrant red. His hair had become softer and shined in any light. Already amazing crystal blue eyes were now hypnotic. A parody of the storybook description of Snow White only far less innocent. That pained him the most.

All the Sorcerer Supreme had been good for was information after the fact. After the initial transformation. After they came across Kid Flash and Robin unconscious on Harper's floor. And an apology for not knowing sooner. As it was explained, thralls were humans bound to a vampire and it was rare to have more than one. The process changes them._ No shit Sherlock_. They become faster, stronger, more durable and more beautiful, hence their new look. The last one sounds ridiculous unless you understand one of their more sinister aspects. They lure unsuspecting humans to their masters.

Bruce knew the same changes had taken place in Wally, the only difference being the side of his body the brand was on and eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Unfortunately, he learned just what it meant before the Helmet of Fate could tell them. And came to the wrong conclusions based on the evidence given.

Richard had done it several times already, Batman observed it himself. Perverts thinking a cute fourteen year old wanted to sleep with them found themselves face down in an alley or abandoned building dead as a door nail. Turns out, what he thought took place didn't as he found out a few nights ago.

**FMFFIAS**

"Does it bother you little bird? That you are the last thing they see before they die?" Red Arrow stroked the check his mark was licking along the edge of. Robin closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Tell me the truth."

There was silence for a few moments. The two stood on a Gotham rooftop, somewhere in the warehouse district. Dick in his civvies, Red Arrow in his hero uniform. He had to be wearing it as some sort of sick joke now. Batman had arrived too late to be of any help to the pedophile that lay nearby. Eyes open and unblinking, face frozen in agony. All he could do was observe from the shadows when his son's eyes opened partially, a light blush on his face.

"It did, at first. I always thought people could be saved, but not anymore. The wicked deserve to die. Then they can't hurt anyone else." Not an ounce of remorse showed in those sapphire eyes as they gazed at the body at his feet.

"What changed your mind?" Red pulled him closer, hand moving higher to run through those ebony locks. The Bat wanted to rip his son from this monster's embrace. He only hung back at the thought of the ugly bruise said monster had left on Connor's throat. Those deceptively gentle hands could crush his son's skull like an egg. Dick would never say such a thing. This wasn't how he'd been raised! Just how badly had Roy warped his mind?!

"The ones I pick...when I look into there eyes, all I see are their sins. Black souls that wouldn't know redemption if it bit them in the face. I can feel it, when they touch me." he shivered, pressing his face into the older man's chest. He didn't see the smirk that played across the demon's face in the dark. Angry and repulsed, his father did.

"You don't have to do this. If it upsets you so, I won't force you precious." The soothing tone was belied by the spiteful look directed at Wayne's place in the shadows. He knew they were being watched.

"No! You didn't see all the horrible shit he's done to kids, _defenseless little kids_." The smaller boy gave a weak sob. "I want bastards like him to pay." Roy lifted Dick's chin to look into his eyes.

"Poor thing. Well, it's safe to say you've graced Gotham with her own lovely angel of death. It gets easier, ask Wally."

**FMFFIAS**

Bruce felt his heart drop in that instant. He'd been wrong. So very wrong. Less than desirable citizens had been dropping like flies, both genders and a wide age range. In the beginning it was due to exsanguination, being completely drained of blood, baffling the authorities. He knew that was Roy's doing. A few days ago, corpses were found without any obvious signs of trauma and left with a sickly grey pallor. Their hearts just gave out. It was ignored by the media, just a couple of junkies happened to OD. Reviewing the autopsy results himself, he confirmed it was far worse.

They died from exhaustion. Having their life energy, not blood, sucked out of them. It caused nearly instant organ failure in the end; they were dead before they hit the ground. Still a slow and miserable way to die The sores in and around their mouths attributed to disease were burns. Just like the cases Barry had noticed coming into the Central City morgue.

Their upstanding young protege's had been altered to a greater degree than they thought. As disturbing as it may be, the difference in appearance was just the start of a more distressing change. Under Roy's direction, they'd evolved into bewitching, seductive creatures of darkness.

Ones that could kill with a kiss.

*end?*

Longest chapter so far, whoot! The next one will probably be from Flash's point of view. That or the reactions of the team. Oh how I love to screw with supernatural beings. Let me know what you think. Sirensoundwave out.


	4. A Sweet Dream, or a Beautiful Nightmare?

Allo! There are two versions of this chapter. The 'clean' one on FFnet and the not so clean one one AFFnet. My handle there is also sirensoundwave There may be future updates that are only 600 words or so here bu over 2000 there due to editing. Because of this certain elements maybe missing from the posts here that confuse, so I strongly advise readers to keep up with the story on both sites. (There is more past the icecream scene and Barry has a whole moral crisis I can't publish here.) I originally started as a bunch of one shots to practice in a genre I usually don't do but it looks like a plot might develop; not sure yet.

We start to see the effects the boys are having on those around them. The italics and bold will become clearer the further your read, I promise.

**Small Note**: I have a habit of using song lyrics in my works BUT the title DID NOT come from Beyonce's Sweet Dream. This was only brought to my attention when a co worker read the first paragraphs over my shoulder and casually mentioned that she thought "you didn't listen to the music of your own people", ie rap and R&B. Nosy bitch. I don't, which explains why I didn't know. It's a phrase that has existed before she recorded it and is a lyric or title in at least 4 other songs or poems in several variations. Don't believe me? Google it.

Onward!

**A Sweet Dream, or a Beautiful Nightmare?**

For Barry, the beginning of the end was an ice cream cone.

Yes, a vanilla ice cream was the cause of so many feelings of self loathing and disgust.

More accurately, his nephew eating one then attempting to prevent said treat from dripping down his hand without the aid of a napkin made him feel like a complete and utter pedobear.

He'd been on the computer entering boring data one evening when his stomach loudly protested it's hunger. He'd allowed himself to work through dinner mainly because Iris wouldn't be home until late. He would have cooked if she weren't so insistent that he didn't. He'd caused one fire already by being too distracted to watch the stovetop. So, at 9 o'clock he decided to order in. Tearing himself away from the mountain of unlogged data, he walked into the kitchen. Making a beeline for the one drawer that contained every delivery menu in the city, he failed to notice he wasn't alone.

"Hey uncle B." Wally chirped, startling the shit out of the blonde. The younger speedster blinked owlishly as his uncle looked to be recovering from a heart attack. He paused in licking his treat and looked away sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot."

Barry'd forgotten that Wally was even there. The normally loud and borderline ADHD boy had become so...quiet. That's not right. Since the incident that caused right side of his upper body to look like a gang had tagged it, the redhead had become a lot calmer than the Allen household was used to. Still not accurate. The couple often didn't notice he was in the house till he was in their face. There we go. Before, the sound of him moving around or talking far too loudly on the phone made it impossible to miss him. So, he'd taken to announcing when he was coming and going. Nothing new, the only actual change was he'd actively look for either adult so they saw him instead of just hollering through the house.

Kid Flash constantly got flack for his lack of stealth in the field placing him in the same category as Superboy when it came to subtly on missions. So what gives? When Wally walked, the usual tell tale footfalls didn't carry as much, as if he were walking in socks and tiptoeing all the time. Iris found herself watching him, trying to figure out how his sneakers made no sound; the boy wasn't a light stepper and as far as she could tell, his walk was the same. She knew of the situation with Roy; ever the vigilant guardian, she grew concerned by the sudden change in her nephew's features and behavior. Iris cornered her husband and demanded to know the truth ("League business my ass! This is my family!") and he folded like a cheap suit.

Naturally she went ballistic. The same snarky but still likeable teen, now a grown man, who often spent the night, complemented her cooking and was just as protective of Wally and Robin as their mentors...had violated them. Having his way with both boys and drinking their blood more than once. It took a lot of pleading (and assurance from Wally himself that it was not only consensual but pleasurable as well as; to her utter horror) to keep her from taking the battle axe hanging in the computer room for decoration and going Abe Lincoln on Roy. That conversation had been the epitome of awkward.

"It's okay kiddo. You eat anything yet?"

"Besides 5 of these? No."

"(Sigh) Want something from Giovanni's?" The forensic scientist smiled.

"Sure. Get one with olives sausage and extra cheese, one with just pepperoni and a couple of bread sticks too."

Barry shook his head as he dialed the number. Same appetite despite his odd new characteristics. He ended up getting teased by Marco again for throwing a wild party while his wife was working late. 4 pizzas, two orders of breadsticks, 3 2 Liter sodas and 2 tiramisus wasn't an odd order for them; the man on the other end of the phone simply thought he entertained guests frequently. Hell, it was Friday night too. Business as usual.

However, it was not business as usual once he hung up and turned to face the young man leaning against the counter. Wally was still eating the same cone. Not the odd part. One thing they'd both learned was bad to eat in a rush was any food item served cold. Mega brain freeze resulted.

He suddenly became very aware of the redhead's parted lips as his pink tongue dart out, swirling around the half eaten scoop on top of the cone. How they were covered in the same sticky white cream that was dribbling down the side and onto his hand. Wally happily hummed some tune from the radio, staring out into space as he enjoyed it. Oblivious to the effect the innocent action was having on the other man.

_**You have got to be fucking me...**_

Barrry swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. Unconsciously, he ran his tongue along his own lips, mirroring the child doing the same to clean them before continuing. Soon, the ice cream on top was gone but the sight only got more erotic from there.

Wally ate away the sides of the waffle cone so he could dip his tongue further down and slurp the melted ice cream out of it. Using one finger, the remaining portion of the cone disappeared into mouth. He managed to push it in far enough for the tip of his finger to go in as well.

Barry's brain died right then and there. Watching his lips wrap around the digit as he slowly pulled it back out.

"Nngh..."

"Uncle B?"

"I uh -" _Oh shit! He heard me!_

"Did watching me turn you on?"

Once again all he could do was stutter.

"Poor baby..." His nephew pouted before giving a coquettish giggle.

_**Wha?**_

Barry had never heard such lust in Wally's voice before. It was unreal.

Before he could process that any further, Wally was right in front of him; a hand pressing against his abs. A hand slowly sliding upward until it ghosted over his chest.

"Sss..."

"Ooo, something we have in common. I'm sensitive there too." The husky tone, coupled with the searing kiss that followed went straight to the blonde's groin. Despite all protests from his brain that this was wrong on so many levels._ I'm straight... He's sixteen... I'm married! To his god damn AUNT! Push him away for Christ's sake!_Once that vanilla flavored tongue slipped into his mouth though, his brain died on the spot. Desperate to taste more, Barry found himself pressing the back of the boy's head to pull him closer. Losing himself in the feelings steam rolling over his common sense...

"Barry!"

"Gah!"

The Flash in civvies flailed about before falling out of the roller chair. His wife stared down at him worriedly. Still wearing her coat, messenger bag slung over she shoulder.

"I've been calling you since I got in. Didn't you hear the door close?"

I'm still at the computer? The desktop display read 9:30 pm. What the-

"W-where's Wally?"

"With...him. He has been since last night sweetheart." Mrs. Allen could not stop the shudder as she said him. The idea of her innocent nephew being corrupted by that thing wearing Roy's face made her sick to her stomach even though he always came home smiling. Dazed out of his mind and barely able to walk from their 'quality time'. One memory in particular she wished to purge from her mind was of her checking on him after he missed dinner one night. Only to find him unconscious on his bed. Naked and spread eagle, the sheets under him stained with the end result of sex. Deep purple bruises on his alabaster thighs and hips. A bloody bite on his throat starkly contrasting with the elaborate markings on the same side. Roy had been there, while she was cooking. Sating himself with the younger boy's body. And neither her or Barry knew it. But what could she possibly do about it? "I think you've been working too hard. You were zoned out at the computer."

"I guess."

While his wife showered, the Fastest Man Alive's brain was going into overdrive. He gazed at the ceiling of their bed room, his mind replaying the hallucination, dream, whatever. Only this time, upstairs was in charge; berating downstairs for being an adulterous child rapist.

**_It was just a dream. A hot dream but still-_**

_A dream where you violated a boy 13 years younger than you. Who trusts you. Who is your nephew in law._

**_If only I had gotten the chance to "violate" him. He couldn't wait to taste me._**

_YOU FANTASIZED ABOUT HIM! This is how it starts. Dirty thoughts then dirty actions. Rape is still rape. Forced or statutory._

"Sonnuva bitch!" He buried his face in a pillow praying for it all to go away. A conversation with the other Leagues came to him as he did.

*ASDOABN*

Fate finally managed to tell them something useful BEFORE it caused chaos. Predictably, it was still useless as hell.

"Thralls are vixens for lack of a better term. They are able to influence others allowing them to bring whomever their master may desire to them. Their charm works on both sexes. By releasing powerful, magically enhanced pheromones, a thrall can essentially redirect a victim's attentions to themselves, to the point of obsession. Regardless of the victim's current state of mind, preference or...relation." Fate paused, letting the words sink in.

"..." Flash looked mortified. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Everyone was looking at him and Bats. Not true, Wonder Woman was glaring at Green Arrow. She blamed him for not noticing his ward's decent into this madness. For pushing him away and triggering the last of the seal to come undone. They all got played. This wasn't Ollie's fault any more than any of theirs!

"You're implying Dick and Wally could manipulate us as well, if they chose to." Batman stated bluntly.

"I imply nothing. I am stating that both will do whatever Harper tells them. If he desires you, or anyone out of the way, they will seduce you and they will kill you to please him." The Sorcerer said. He sighed at the expressions on his co-workers' faces. "They are young yet. It will be difficult for them to control this power for sometime. They may do it subconsciously, with no actual malice intended. For instance in the midst of an argument, they may wish to have their way badly enough to dose you without realizing it. Or if they should become sexually aroused, even in their sleep, the same could happen. The effects may last moments or may last days."

The conversation was embarassing on so many levels. Not only had Dr. Fate basically told them that their proteges, their sons, were dangerous creatures that could steal energy right from the human body, but their weapon of choice would make Poison Ivy green with envy. It was no secret that the plant themed villianess favored mind controling pollens for some of her plans but manufactured in a lab didn't hold a candle to being naturally secreted from the skin. Flash hadn't much experience with her but he did know it only worked on men, or like minded women. Her batch always wore off in a few hours as well. And, no matter how much she used, she could never get Bats (or Wayne) to fuck her; not for lack of trying.

They were practically incubi. Fate's assurance that they didn't need to devour the life force of others so much as merely having the power to do so was worth jack shit.

"This ability is always on isn't it?" John Stewart broke the silence and winced as his good friend cringed. "Like the thrall brand."

"Yes. As I said, they will have marginally control for some time so I advise you all to be cautious until I perfect a neutralizing talisman."

*ASDOABN*

The incident served to validate a theory he desperately wanted to disprove; that a thrall's enchantment was far stronger than rational thought.

Too bad this was just the beginning.

*end?*

Poor Barry, he feels so bad about thoughts that made him feel good. This was only the first stop on the highway to hell...

Let me know what ya think.

Till next time, Sirensoundwave out.


	5. The Dark Side of the Garden

What up. This chapter is partially inspired by a Busch Gardens commercial, The Dark Side of the Gardens. I live in Central Virginia (sadly, I have yet to escape T_T) and this time of year Kings Dominion and Busch Gardens get into a pissing match over their Halloween events. Don't get me wrong, VA's a nice state. It's just the people who suck. Not all mind you, just too many do.

Back on topic. Still don't know if this will remain one shots or not. I did run across a small snag that this chapter will resolve though. I get to disturb the League too.

The Dark Side of the Garden

"I blame you for this."

Klarion the Witch Boy was sprawled on a mountain of satiny red pillows, glaring at Roy. Teekl was purring in her sleep near his head. The caused of his ire was the noticeable tent in his pants. The boy who should be older (but wasn't) responded in part with a baleful look.

"And by what logic is the fact that you're horny even _remotely _my problem?" He was reclined on a rather elegant chaise, reading a book. Upon closer inspection, it could be observed that said book wasn't in english. Or any language still alive in the mortal realm.

Roy and Klarion spent more time together than with their supposed sides. It began out of curiousity, finally meeting someone they could relate too. Slowly, it evolved into a more brotherly relationship. Complete with snark, intentionally annoying the bejezzus out of one another and the occasional fist fight. The crimson archer remained at his aparment residence though only technically. One thing he learned quite soon after branding his boys was that the high and mighty League still kept tabs on him. He didn't trust that the loft wasn't bugged but didn't feel like house hunting. To solve this little issue, he simply created another dimension with in the apartment. The logistics of it all bored him to tears when the other vampire tried to explain. Klarion settled for just saying that their powers were essentially dark magic; it came second nature. So, that's where the two currently were.

"If not for you, I wouldn't have realized how satisfying it could be to have a thrall. Two lovely creatures that are crazy as hell but really fun to screw. But insist on going to school." The blue tinged boy huffed. "When do they get out?"

"Dick and Wally are usually here by 4 and it's a three day weekend. Relax you aren't gonna explode waiting 30 minutes."

"They have someone to see first." he griped.

"Oh yeah...you'll live. Which is more than I can say for their...appointment."

*dsotg*

At that moment, just outside the bustling city of New York, a man was yelling into his cell phone.

"So what if some wheelchair jockey got sick from the treatment! Just widens the test pool."

"But sir...!"

"Sir my ass! If she wasn't trash she wouldn't be here. Push RX 45-5B through to the next phase of the trial!" He hung up on his chief of medicine.

William G. Warnet was the owner of a hospital in the city, Warnet General. The face of the company was an outreach medical center, catering to the sick; rich and poor. Some with insurance, some without. In reality, many patients became test subjects without their knowledge or worse against their will. The woman who was the subject of that discussion had been admitted after she was found mugged in the subway. With no ID, no money and unconscious, she 'vanished' into their system easily enough. For the last 3 weeks, she had been subjected to a new surgical procedure and drug program to restore damaged nerve cells...at the expense of her liver and damage to her digestive track. Just meant paying customers wouldn't have to suffer then sue him.

Despite his callous demeanor, William appreciated beauty when he saw it. This garden was his own private getaway, free of the riff raff that were always present in the city parks. No chance of some diseased hobo begging for change or punk trying to run off with his brief case. The balding forty-something sat down on a stone bench, in the shade of his favorite sakura tree. Surrounded by white rose bushes. Removing his glasses, he took deep calming breaths with his eyes closed.

_"One, two, buckle my shoe…"_a soft voice sang. It sounded close but he saw no child. Only his limo a ways away at the bottom of the hill; his driver, Miranda, watching her telenovella on her iPad in the driver's seat and oblivious to anything else.

_"Three, four, shut the door…"_another child like voice sang.

"Alright brats! You better scram! This is private property, know what trespassing is?" He stood to get a better look at where they could be hiding. All he saw were his roses…who's white petals began to bleed red.

_"Five, six, pick up sticks."_The first child began again. The tree behind him was slowly turning black, pink petals falling from the dying limbs in mass. It sort of looked to be snowing.

_"Seven, eight, lay them straight…"_Again with the other kid. The voices were getting closer.

"What the hell? Who's doing this? Get out here."

_Damn meta hooligans! Those creatures were more trouble than they were worth! They should be locked away not running wild and free to breed._

_"Nine, ten, if you sin…"_Both whispered together.

_"Eleven, twelve, go to hell!"_The two voices whispered and there was no longer a bird chirping or the sound of bees buzzing about. Complete silence. Before Warnet knew it, something prickly wrapped around his throat, slamming him into the tree. In his struggle, he realized it was a vine, covered in thorns. It coiled tighter and tighter; crushing his windpipe and slicing through skin and tissue. The last thing he saw were two sets of eyes; one a molten amber pair with a long blonde mane, the other an intense turquoise framed with long ebony tresses. He felt very soft, feminine hands on his cheeks. Followed by an excruciating burning sensation before his world went black, permanently.

From the limo, Gerty could not hear his screams. Nor could she see the gray skinned, gaunt corpse propped up against the lone tree by vines dotted with black roses. The silence that lasted too long to involve her cantankerous boss alarmed her as the credits to 'Woman of a Thousand Sorrows' rolled though. She got out of the car before trekking up the hill. Upon viewing the grisly sight, she noted the need to seek other employment right before passing out in a dead faint and rolling downhill. She came to rest just beside the car. There she slept until a passing delivery truck driver found her.

*dsotg*

Authorities arrived at Warnet General to find a crime scene that made no sense. Bodies of doctors and nurses were strewn about, covered in strange burns. All were hand shaped; on their arms, throats, across their mouths or somewhere else on their faces. Others were scorched through their lab coats or uniforms. Each body had a pale pallor with eyes wide in an expression of sheer terror. Most of the staff was dead. Those living were found hiding in various places. Each said the same thing. Two pale but oddly beautiful boys, one a redhead the other raven haired, just showed up. The panic started when the ginger grabbed an RN's wrist. She hollered as smoke rose from where he was clutching. It was the same for all those who died. An orderly claimed the small black haired boy touched his back but nothing happened. The devil child only smiled and walked away.

Flash And Mister Terrific were closest after a small mishap with a nutbar who strapped high grade explosives to her soon to be ex husband atop the office building he had recently been fired from. Once her vest had been removed from the frightened man by the speedster, she opted to take a 30 story swan dive instead of prison and financial ruin. Man, the economy was making people crazy...

Once there, the forensic scientist was horrified by what he saw. Then mortified by the descriptions given of the culprits. It confirmed one of his deepest fears; but not that Wally was a killer. The whole league knew Robin and Kid Flash no longer existed, replaced by deceptive dark creatures that killed when they deemed it necessary. It made being around them awkward (for the League and the Team) but no one was very willing to cut ties with them and by extension Roy. Whether that desire was out of concern for the boys or concern for what they were capable of if ignored varied depending on who you asked. No, the fact that his nephew and his best friend _enjoyed _what they'd done was distressing. The sweet smiles, the coy giggles, the graceful, carefree movements almost like dancing the survivors observed made him ill. 41 lives taken as if it were a game.

The true nature of the hospital came to light as the building was searched. 'Patients' were found locked in rooms under the main building, some tied down and gagged. Many others were in comas and attached to elaborate machinery that looked straight out of Star Trek. But what was found in one room caused the more concern than others. Patient RX 45-5B.

After being missing for the last 3 weeks, Paula Crock was discovered locked in that room. She looked better off than nearly every other patient found in the sublevels of the building. The chart attached to her bed did not match her condition. She should have been writhing in agony while her liver pumped poison through her veins and her ulcer ridden GI tract leaked acids into her abdomen. Her skin jaundice, hair falling out in clumps. Instead, she was a healthy color sleeping serenely.

Once Terrific entered to better examined her, the walls displayed two bloody messages. In a heartbeat he radioed the Tower.

Directly over her bed read:

YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY MOTHER

On the adjacent wall:

TELL FATE I WANT MY DADDY BACK

*dsotg*

The first time Klarion was intimate with his thralls, the consent was somewhat...dubious. Fine it was rape. That's what mortals called having sex with an unwilling partner right? He honestly didn't see what the problem was though, they both loved it despite their initial resistance. He smiled as he remembered watching her fear in Babymagic's eyes gradually become lust as he took her virginity and marked her as his own. He was also pleased to learn that despite her tough exterior, being dominated then bitten turned his Arrowgirl on too. Both were so submissive...can you really rape the willing?

Roy however wasn't all that thrilled about the situation. His pretty, deadly dolls were pissed once they found out too. And had no qualms with letting him know just how pissed. The witch boy nearly lost a hand when Robin swiped at him. When the little bird wanted, his nails resembled the talons of a raptor. Wally actually stabbed him in the thigh with a a knife he conjured from shadows. Klarion was grateful to have found his own playmates now -he knew neither would let him touch them again. For a while at least.

Yes, Klarion had had his way with both young heros; with their master's permission of course. The archer enjoyed watching the other deva screw one while he was buried in the other. The four recently had a group session not long before he went after his own beauties. The blue tinged vampire promised to share as well. And, once the two boys calmed down, share they did.

*end*

How was that? I plan to explore the 'firsts' of our two devas and their beautiful lovers sometime soon. The unclean version of this won't be up on affnet for some time. I have to rewrite it because I keep them in separate files and the naughty one got deleted. Gotta retype it, sigh. Next chapter will either be interaction between the four thralls and their masters or showing more Team and League reactions. Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Heartless

Sorry for the wait. But I have a legitimate excuse mentioned it in my other stories' AN. I have RA, which makes typing a bitch when it flares up. I can't even hold a god damned pen to write in my notebook cuz my fingers are really swollen so this has just been bouncing around in my head with no way to get out. Just like the next chapters of 'Parallels' and 'Why Does No One Read the Manual'. This took a month to type TT_TT.

Just a heads up for anyone also following "Parallels". This story contains part of the original background story I created for Cam- what made him a deva and exactly what kind of deva he should have been. It is vastly different than the one in that story's chapter titled "Chalk Outline" and definitely belongs in an M rated fic. Roy may seem OOC but remember the seals breaking on his true self kinda changed the way he thinks and behaves...like a lot.

Chapter 6  
Heartless

"As amazed as I am that you thought to do this on Earth as opposed to the Watchtower in space, I have shit to do. To what do I owe the displeasure of being detained by the League's first string this evening?" Roy's eyes lazily traced the rune spells splayed out on the ground around him. As he toed one near his foot, angry red sparks leapt from it and stung him. A frown appeared on his lips but he otherwise did not react.

"There are questions we want answered Harper." Batman said. The dark knight stood beside the a few of the other founders, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash and Manhunter. Dr. Fate and Green Arrow were present as well. He guessed the former was needed to create this magical cage and the latter came out of some fatherly concern. Despite all they had been thorough, Roy did still care for the man. The others must have been a precaution.

"Harper now is it? Well I suppose it's better than 'abomination' as I'm sure Fate has been calling me. Been wondering when you'd take the direct approach seeing as spying on then pointedly ignoring us has worked out oh so well. Ask away but there is no guarantee I will answer." He shrugged.

"We've seen you've had no regard for those who considered you an ally before this; as evidenced by your strangling Superboy as well as claiming four members of Young Justice as your slaves. However, that alone was not enough. You proceeded to turn them against everything their mentors taught them, made them heartless killers. What are your plans now? " Nabu asked first, voice full of authority. The look the Bat gave the helmet suggested that wasn't what he wanted to know. Or at the very least, not how he would have phrased it. Never the less, it had been asked. With an eye roll, the redhead sighed.

"Plans? I have no grandiose scheme bucket-head. Just because I have a higher body count than some villians doesn't mean I think like one. You know what vampires are, predators. What you really want to know is why I bit Robin and Kid Flash turning them into thralls and why we kill, right Bats? Well, I wanted them, since I first met them in fact; simple as that. But since you've been spying on me you already knew that one. The boys kill to satisfy the part of them that desires justice for the wronged. I merely enjoy the thrill of the hunt." Spoken so easily, so nonchalantly shifting the person he was addressing as if he were telling them the weather report. "They're ever so much fun to play with. Having them run, scream, and beg for mercy gives their blood a better taste. FYI, you all can't count."

"You've been chasing down criminals...murdering them...all for sport?!" Superman's face was twisted in abject horror. The man of steel felt like heaving. How could a hero fall so far into darkness? Images of the sullen but heroic young man Green Arrow adopted years ago were slowly being replaced by ones of a cold blooded serial killer. A monster that tortured his victims before brutally ending their lives. Hunting them like animals, killing them with far less mercy than a game hunter. All for fun.

"Don't look get your tights in a bunch Boy Scout. I know you've at least thought about it. You can't honestly tell me you haven't wondered what Luthor would look like after you 'accidentally' pushed him from the roof of Lexcorp. A simple flick of the wrist and his head comes clean off. So many low lifes slip through the cracks or get off with a slap on the wrist after unspeakable crimes. And what do the 'heroes' do? Round them up and let the system fail all over again. Killing them certainly speeds up due process on other matters...solves the overcrowding in prisons too." He chuckled at their reactions. Ollie was actually doing a good impression of his hood's coloring.

"That doesn't make what you do right Roy." Green Arrow spoke to his adopted son. "The law is there to give people a chance to prove their innocence. We don't always get it right but this isn't the wild west. Some of the people you killed were probably innocent civilians."

"Doubt it. Perk of being what we are is seeing into the hearts and souls of mortals. The boys have a much clearer Sight but I don't need to be psychic to know a rapist or serial killer out trolling for victims when I see one-" Roy froze then turned to glare at Manhunter. His carefree expression replaced by a mask of ice. His eyes flashed silver and the Martian clutched his head, crying out in agony. "Playing with fire green bean. Try that again and you'll be a vegetable of another kind."

"You said we couldn't count and you only refer to 'the boys'. We know you've marked Artemis and Zatanna as well." Batman tried not to let his demeanor rattle him.

"No, you know Artemis and Zatanna have been marked. I'm not the only supernatural creature in the world...that is the real reason you set this trap for me isn't it? Every interesting death you run across is not my doing directly or indirectly idiots." The red head would have continued if his phone had not rung. The ringtone was a popular song...that chilled the heroes. With casual ease, he cut the singer off midway through the chorus of 'Chalk Outline'*. "Hello?"

The caller seemed agitated to the Kryptonian's hearing. Another young male by the voice, complaining about a child or something. About someone whose heart he had just taken. Not by way of affection...but by reaching inside them and literally stealing it.

"Calm down, it's just part of your job."

_"Doesn't mean I enjoy that part, having no choice and seeing the same look of fear and betrayal...just reminds me of my old man ya know?"_

"Well, they didn't suffer. You always make it painless even though they're scared sensless. Hmph. I'm beginning to see why you hate being summoned so much."

The caller was silent for a moment before growling.

_"You're stuck in a binding circle aren't you?"_

"Yup."

_"Guess that's why Dick and Wally can't sense you... K said they're going nuts."_ The caller shuffled his phone, probably switching ears. _"Need any help?"_

"Nope. Tell K to keep his mitts off what's mine. You don't worry about me. Besides, you have a new charge to teach. And a very bad mother to punish." The last part was said with such a malicious grin before he ended the call. He knew only Superman had heard both sides of the conversation. "Listen up kiddies. You're all wondering about the string of deaths in Star City right? Well, I was just speaking to the instrument used to cause them."

"Instrument..." Nabu's eyes widened. "A heart snatcher."

"Please, you make him sound like a villian from a badly dubbed anime**. He has no choice." He chuffed. "Reavers are rather unfortunate in the world of Devas, my world. They can be contracted, or more acurately enslaved by a human who knows how to do so. For a fee, they can be forced to do the summoner's bidding."

"And that fee would be?" John Stewart saw Big Blue looking even more ill than before, secretly not really wanting to know the answer himself.

"The heart of a pure soul. Usually a child who hasn't the slightest clue about their fate until they see their still beating heart being eaten right in front of them."

That was it for the Flash. It had to be that gruesome little fact or way he said it with such ease. One or the other caused the speedster to turn away and void his stomach behind a crate.

"Oh come on you've actually seen sicker things and a mental picture makes you hurl? Man up." Roy sneered. "The child becomes a Reaver as well. However, Reavers aren't very keen on being contracted against their will. They can be quite vengeful after death as well."

"The summoner often shares a similar fate to the sacrifice." Fate spoke with a somber tone. "Once they are released, a heart snatcher is free to do whatever they please. Violently killing their oppressor and casting their soul into the depths of hell is usually what pleases them or the new Reaver."

"Deal with the devil and dig your own grave." Batman couldn't quite remember where he'd heard the expression. For god sakes, couldn't Fate tell them anything useful before shit hit the fan?!

"Hell is too good for some. Living a nightmare is much more appropriate. A certain enemy of yours Ollie is tormented nightly by the pain and suffering of his only son whom he offered up in exchange for the knowledge to create his signature device. He remembers it all but is unable to end his life to stop the very real night terrors. Can't tell a soul either. Trapped in his own private hell for the rest of his natural life...and beyond. By the way, tell Superboy Cam says hey."

No one had a chance to react before a blinding flash was followed up by a wave of energy that scattered them about, propelling some into walls with enough force to knock the wind out of them. When the light faded, the once glowing red symbols on the floor were now scorched into the warehouse floor. Their captive gone. They all stood in shock.

Nabu was awestruck by how much he has underestimated Roy. He was a young Deva but so much more powerful than a mere newborn. Having Robin and Kid Flash as thralls contributed to his strength on a far greater level than the Lord of Order calculated. Could he even be stopped now?

Flash and Superman were both badly in need of a hug. It was just too surreal. Swallowing his unease, Superman went to check on the now unconscious Martian.

Batman and Green Lantern had been disgusted but didn't allow it to cloud their thoughts. The two like minded men quickly deduced that the boy on the phone had been Icicle Jr, even before those parting words. More importantly that 'K' was Klarion. Which meant the girls belonged to him, not Roy as they originally thought.

But Green Arrow had been the most disturbed. How could he never notice something was very off with Cameron? That cold, dead stare that became gleeful when he killed. That Icicle Sr. wasn't smart enough to have created his cold gun on his own***. The bouts of almost bipolar psychosis suddenly made sense now. Then again, he failed to notice his own son transforming into a heartless monster either. The weight of all those lost lives seemed to hang around his neck like an albatross.

*end*

Poor Ollie feels like it's all his fault. Doesn't help that he knows others feel that way too. Things are just going to keep getting worse.

* The song by Three Days Grace I used for the chapter of Parallels about how Cam died.  
**reference to the god awful english dubbing of Sailor Moon, the manga that started my obsession with all things Japan n_n  
***Not sure why, but YJ portrays Joar Makent (Icicle Sr.) as more of a brutish thug than a brilliant but warped scientist. So I ran with it.


	7. Innocence Lost

This chapter is written from the point of view of a young child but still fits the M rating. Just a heads up, all devas are somewhat sexual creatures. Dirty talk and non-explicit (really just implied) child molestation ahead. Though if you've read this far it probably won't bother you. When I get around to it, the x rated version will be on affnet. No promises when though.

Enjoy n_n

Night Fall 7  
Innocence Lost

Hi.

My name is Pippa and I'm 7 years old. My Mommy and Daddy and me came to Star City all the way from London last year for Daddy's new job. It was nice until Mommy and Daddy started yelling at each other. Mommy got mad about a fair Daddy went to without her. When I asked why I couldn't go, he got all funny in the face and told me it was for grown ups. But fairs are like the circus right? Or parades...I like parades.

Then Daddy went again without Mommy and she got soo mad she turned red and screamed real loud. I guess a fair is alot more fun when you grow up, huh?

Then I woke up one night cuz I heard something break. They were yelling real loud and I heard more noises so I couldn't go back to sleep. Then...

BANG!

I jumped up and hid under my bed with Mr. Toddles, my stuffed elephant. He's purple, my favorite color. I hugged him tight cuz I was scared but then the noises stopped. Mommy and Daddy stopped yelling too. After a while, I got back into bed, all snug under the covers. Nice and warm, the floor was cold and dusty. I remember Mommy coming into my room and kissing my forehead just before I went back to sleep. I thought she and Daddy made up.

But Daddy wasn't there to make me pancakes before he went to work in the morning. I ate cereal while Mommy got the red punch she and Daddy spilled last night off the carpet. She used the stuff in the big white bottle that makes my eyes burn cuz she was too tired to do it last night and now it was a real BIG stain in the fluffy white carpet. It went right through her favorite Per...Pers...rug that sounds like a kitty cat and she threw it in the garbage before I woke up.

When I asked about Daddy, she told me he didn't love us anymore. He went away. I cried.

But Mommy didn't cry. Not even when the policeman came to our house a long time later and told her they found Daddy's car but it was burnt up like my marshmallows when we went camping. Somebody did something bad to Daddy cuz he was inside the back where groceries go. They think I didn't hear but I did. Daddy was never coming back, ever. He was with Grammy and our cat Fluffernutter.

Mommy did get worried though. She didn't like hearing about what happened to Daddy. Not on the news, not when more policemen came, not even when Mr. and Mrs Glacey brought her a raspberry cake with chocolate frosting and cherries on top just like she likes to cheer her up. It just made her mad. After a while, people stopped talking about it but Mommy got more worried.

So, she bought a book. A really old book that smelled funny. She also got candles and a bunch of little bags that smelled funny too. She wrote stuff on the floor and lit the candles then told me to come downstairs one night.

"You're going to do something for Mommy." She said. "Because of you, my body is ugly that's why Daddy left us. It's your fault."

That made me sad but I didn't have time to ask why she was mad. She took my arm and cut it with a knife. I screamed cuz it hurt and cuz there was a bright flash and loud boom when she stabbed the knife into a squiggle on the floor.

A boy with bluey purple skin and white hair was standing inside the circle she drew. He looked mad...and made growly sounds when he saw me. I tried to hide but Mommy wouldn't let me. When he started talking, he said a lot of stuff I didn't understand.

"You summoned me to act as your agent aware of the price. The blood of this child was offered to the wards. Is her heart to pay your debt?"

"Y-yes. She is nothing but trouble! I didn't need that man and I certainly don't want her!" She pushed me at him and I fell down by his feet. It was so cold next to him...I started shivering. I shivered more when his hand touched my head. He felt like a snowman. I looked up and his blue eyes were so pretty...but soo sad.

He looked down at me before he walked to my mommy and gave her a pretty ball that looked my snow globe but there wasn't anything inside. She looked at it for a minute then looked like was gonna throw it. The boy stopped her.

"You understand that once broken, his orb cannot be repaired and our deal cannot be broken right? That said action will mark Pippa as mine. Once your desire is obtained, I will devour her beating heart and our covenant will be no more. Are you sure this is what you want Adelaide?"

Mommy was quiet for a while then she got mad a smashed it on the floor. The pieces melted into the circle and it glowed dark red. So did the boy's eyes. He came back to me and lifted me up. I was scared...then he kissed me. Not like Grammy used to in the cheek. Like I saw Mommy and Daddy do before they got all mad at each other. Did Mommy's mouth go all numb when Daddy rubbed his tongue on hers too? Did she get really sleepy too? Then he put his hand under my night gown and started touching my skin all over. My chest burned a little when he touched there and I could see a light shine from under my gown right over my heart. Then it hurt real bad ...

"Shh...It's almost over Pippa. Such a big girl you are, not crying." He stroked my hair and kissed my neck. Then he whispered into my ear real low. "Bleed for me pretty."

Mommy's eyes got real big when she saw a little bit of blood run down my legs. I wanted to cry but I just couldn't. This boy was hurting me...why won't she stop him?

Mommy just watched. Her face got all funny and she squeaked like mouse though. But she didn't stop him. These were bad touches, my teacher said so. She said nice touches weren't supposed to hurt, they were suppose to make you feel good.

"What's wrong Adelaide? You gave her to me, what do you care what I do to her now?" He cooed. "Your husband never touched her though. She was a virgin until I popped her cherry just now. Want to watch me do it the proper way? Make her a little woman right here in front of you? Split her open and cream her little hole good?"

It still hurt but then it felt...funny. Then nice. I couldn't stop the noises I made and my hips started to wiggle by themselves. Was it a nice touch now? I couldn't see his face but I felt his chest rumble when he laughed.

"Sadistic slut. Pippa can't help it right now but it's turning you watching huh? Hear me talk about doing dirty thing to her? Sorry that wasn't your wish...no one will ever know what you did, per request. Later pretty." The boy took his hands away and I fell aleep.

I thought it was a dream until I saw him again. He came back and stuck his hand right through my chest this time. I felt him grab something inside and pull hard but it didn't hurt. He held up something that was moving and bleeding before he took a bite out of it.

Heart.

It was a heart.

Not a pretty one for Valentine's Day. The one that was inside of me. Now he was eating it!

I fell down and then it was dark and quite.

When I woke up, he told me his name was Cam. My Mommy was bad now she was in hell. That I was just like him now and he was my big brother. Now I had 2 brothers and a sister my own age to play with. Cam likes to play with us. Sometimes together and sometimes it's just two of us. I got to meet his cool friends too, I hope I grow up to be as pretty as Arty and Z.

He gave me also 'birthday' present I just love!

Even though Mommy was gone, I still get to see her everyday. I do her hair and put pretty make up on her. Her brown hair iss still really long and flows over the edge of my desk when I brushed it and she's always looking at me with a smile, just like she used to. Only now I can carry her around.

Her head fits so nicely on my shelf with all the other bad mommies I've met since then. Right next to Mr. Toddles.

Cam is the best big brother ever!

*end*

Yep, Cam is a bisexual pedophile. Love it? Hate it? Thoughly creeped out? I did warn you, blame no one but yourself if your eyes are bleeding. Sirensoundwave out.


	8. Red

Sup.  
I have totally fallen in love with my Deva version of Cam. Pippa too. So deceptively cute!  
I'm twisted, I know; don't judge. After all...you're reading this so what's that say about you, ne? Kidding...or am I? o.O

He'll still show up here from time to time but look for "Nightfall: Sinister Angel" (title subject to change; might think of something more clever), a series of oneshots centered around Cam and his 'family'. I'm gonna expand my range of devas in this story set soon too. Everything from other vamps to my versions of werecreatures and other classic monsters to whatever the hell else happens to fall out of that dark closet in my head. Come watch the League's nightmares multiply. Bwhahaha...

Remember, these are loosely connected oneshots- time frame is moot. If I think exactly when something is happens is paramount, I'll tell you it happened before, during, or after whatever other chapter. Kay? Here's a little Robin love, don't worry I'll do the girls soon n_n

Onward!

Nightfall 8: Red

Richard stood in front of his mirror trying to decide what he wanted to wear. The annual Halloween party was tonight; they'd been invited but he couldn't figure out a costume to put together. Nothing he thought of seemed to work. There wasn't anything he could pretend to be that was half as scary as what he truly was...heh heh.

Actually, Artie, Z, Wally and himself had been invited since they were still technically on the team. Roy was still 'suspended' from the League but it was likely he'd show up invited or not just because his boys were there. The temptation to see the League's faces was too much as well. And Klarion? Well...

For a group comprised of the World's Finest, the ginger decided the League was not nearly as swift as he had been lead to believe. It had been some time since Z and Artie became their 'sisters' but it took the hospital incident before they figured it out. But only after reading the literal, and bloody, writing on the wall. Instead of asking anything, the adults assumed that the Crimson Archer had begun a harem; collecting thralls to make himself more powerful. While the logic behind that assumption was sound (a vampire gains power from the blood of their thralls or the life force they absorbed) it wasn't the case. Nobody bothered to compare the patterns of their brands. In short, the world's greatest detectives (snort) put two and two together and got a wronger answer than cherry pie. What? There's different degrees of 'wrong'? Sure there is. It's a little wrong to say a tomato is a vegetable. It's a lot wrong to say it's a suspension bridge.*

Idiots.

The ones he and Wally had were more like tribal tattoos from the Maori people. Curvy in some areas, angled in others but over all bold and dynamic. The girls on the other hand looked like flower vines had grown along their chests and necks. There were even buds on the ends of the green markings, delicate and subtle. Klarion had marked them as his thralls. A fact that initially caused him and the former Kid Flash to want to kick his ass into next week. Why?

It was a fact that neither girl could stand the overgrown demented smurf. The idea that they would willingly sleep with him seemed absurd, and it was. He'd decided he wanted two dolls of his own and went after them. Regardless of their feelings. The obvious conclusion? He stole their virginity very much against their will. So why was he okay with it now? Why were Roy and Wally?

Their initial reaction was a throwback to their former humanity, plain and simple. None of them were human anymore, so their taboos and social mores no longer bound them. Roy was never human to begin with. So, all it really took was proper persuasion from their master to set both boys in the right frame of mind: blood sharing and hot sex. Something the girls eventually came to accept. And enjoy.

Oh, the world was a far more twisted, sinister and deceiving place than his former mentors could hope to understand. The only one who had even an inkling of just what really went bump in the night was Dr. Fate; and we see how quick on the uptake he is. He couldn't sense a deva if one bit him in the metaphysical ass. Deva was merely a blanket term for all things not human and of 'otherworldly' origin. It stood to reason that several heroes and villains fell into that category but no; devas, once their powers matured, knew what they were. Case in point, the cause of the frost creeping along the glass of his mirror.

"Hnn. It's the time of year you should be busiest. Yet here you are, annoying me." The small boy frowned as his reflection was obscured.

"You would think so but, nope. Humans are greedy and foolish year round, I have no busy season." The shrug could be heard in the tone of the disembodied voice.

"Uh-huh. So you're bothering me and not Artemis why? I don't have much time left to get ready." Blue eyes rolled in exasperation.

"Blondie and her friend are having playtime with blue boy. Besides, I thought you liked me." A sigh sounded in the room. "You also might be interested to know someone has decided to employ my services to dispose of your dear Bruce."

"What?! Your a reaver not a hit man!" The mirror glass cracked as his sapphire eyes blazed with fury.

"I tried to get rid of as many scrolls with my true name as I could to prevent just that but we know some survived. Yes I am a reaver, and humans can summon me or another of my kind if they know how Dick. So long as they pay the tolI, we can be obligated to do many things for them, including assassination. One of his business ventures pissed her off something fierce but I don't think she's playing with a full deck though. The stupid bitch is desperate; desperate enough to have read the detail about the exchange without flinching and offered me her newborn kid. I don't like pacts with kids, ya know. I have four siblings already and it's a big enough job keepin them fed. Love 'em to death but hate that I was forced to create 'em. I haven't accepted the deal but that's only because she didn't know how to make me. Yet. She's going to figure it out eventually."

The frost spread to the mirror frame, down to the carpeting, followed by a swirl of arctic wind and snow yielding Cameron Makhent. That's who he was 8 years ago anyhow. But that was a lifetime ago, when he was just a metahuman child. Whose gentle, innocent nature blinded him to just how cruel people could be. How the man he trusted and depended on could be driven to the dark arts with proper motivation; the chance to be a god in the criminal society of his city. Perhaps the world over. Before his father sacrificed him for a glimpse into the very core of the universe.

"Hmph. Who is she?"

"Sheila Mactíre**, she's married to some big wig your pops crushed in the market. I now know far more about how he stole her husband's thunder than I care to." The cryokenetic made air quotes around 'stole her husband's thunder'. "Once I'm bound into a contract with Sheila, I'll have no choice man. She wants me to take out every living thing in Wayne Manor. You're Artie's friend, thought you ought to know." With another blast of frigid air, he was gone.

The boy once known as Robin continued to frown now that he was alone again. Just because he wasn't human didn't mean he'd hang family out to dry. And Cam had been gracious enough to warn him. Hmm, perhaps this Sheila woman could help him with his make up, make him look more convincing. That thought was sparked by a sinister idea for the perfect costume.

'Wonder how long it takes a person to bleed out if you avoid the main arteries.' He thought, flexing the set of razor sharp claws that formed on his left hand. 'Maybe I can still make the party.' With a wave of his hand, a crimson and gold corseted dress materialized on his fey frame. A ruby cloak*** now framed his porcelain doll face, obscuring everything but the ethereal glow of those ultramarine orbs. The garment swirled in the breeze as he teleported away.

Here comes Wicked Red Riding Hood.

Wolves beware.

*End*  
*Kudos fellow nerds who knew this quote is from Stewart arguing with Sheldon on the Big Bang Theory over the 'logical' choice to take up the mantle of the Bat once Bruce kicks the bucket.  
**Old Irish for wolf  
***Another Batman reference...guess who. There's actually two people; both are psychotic.

Yes, super late Halloween prompt. Whatever. Whatcha think? Let me know. Sirensoundwave out.


End file.
